Reason
by cheshirewink
Summary: Miku, tahukah kau kalau aku menyukaimu sejak dulu? namun aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk membiarkan kau mengetahuinya.. a sequel or maybe not from my previous story 'Story About Us' from Meito's side! please revieeeeeeeeew! :D


Hello everyone! ^_^

Nah hari ini entah darimana saya mendapatkan sedikit ide untuk membuat sekuel ( entah bisa disebut sekuel atau tidak ._. ) dari cerita saya ''Story About Us''

Cerita ini terinspirasi ( lagi ) dari sebuah lagu. Wheesung, A Story I can't Tell. Lagunya sangat menyentuh ( buat saya ) kalau ingin tau arti lagunya, bisa dicari sendiri di google

Akhir kata, enjoy!~ ^^

Disclaimer: I wont ever own Vocaloids! Neither the song too! Somehow, I wish I could..

* * *

**Reason  
**

_I wanted to say this_  
_Even today I'm wandering around your neighborhood_  
_only if, even just a little, you could acknowledge this heart of_ mine..

prologue

Aku menyukai gadis itu, amat sangat menyukainya.

Namaku Meito, Meito Sakine. Aku hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang kini sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, aku menyukai gadis yang ada di hadapanku, yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan essay matematikanya. Sesekali ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, menghapus kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru dan sangat panjang itu kini menjadi acak-acakan karena terlalu sering di garuk ( entah karena depresi, atau kepalanya benar-benar gatal ). Gadis itu menggerutu.

''Meito, aku tidak mengerti.. Ayolah bantulah aku.~'' katanya sambil cemberut. Imut, pikirku dalam hati. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya, namun tidak bisa. Gadis itu adalah temanku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

''Ayolah Miku, kau kan sudah kuberitahu caranya berkali-kali, masa masih tidak bisa?'' kataku sambil menghela napas. Miku melipat tangannya. Mukanya makin cemberut.

''Kau kan pintar, makanya bagimu mudah!'' katanya lalu ia memegangi tangannya. ''Ayolah Meito bantu aku, yah yah yaaaaaah?'' kata Gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang sangat berhasil membuat aku luluh. Aku pun menghela napas.

''baiklah, tapi hanya sekali ini saja yah?'' kataku sambil bangkit dari tempat dudukku, segera duduk di samping Miku.

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang…

* * *

Awalnya aku bertemu dengan Miku pada saat hari pertama ia pindah ke sekolah kami. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya, karena saat itu aku sedang berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan diriku dari Luka Megurine, teman sekelasku yang sedang mencak-mencak karena aku bolos piket, lagi. Saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta kepada Miku. Aneh bukan? Aku pikir juga aneh, karena pada awalnya pun aku tidak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun saat aku melihat senyuman gadis itu, hal itu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang tak karuan dan membuat wajahku panas.

''Namaku Miku Hatsune, namamu siapa?'' Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Aku menelan ludahku.

''Meito.. Meito Sakine. Senang bertemu denganmu.. Aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik.'' 'atau mungkin kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.' Pikirku dalam hati tentu saja.

''Ya. Salam kenal Sakine-San.'' Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan sedikit ragu aku membalas uluran tangannya. Tangannya yang kecil terasa begitu pas di tanganku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangan gadis itu.

''Salam kenal juga, Miku.'' Aku melihat wajah gadis itu memerah ketika aku menyebutkan namanya. ''Kau bisa memanggilku Meito, tidak perlu begitu formal.'' Aku melihat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, mungkin karena malu. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat manis.

''mm.. baiklah Sakine.. eh maksudku Mei..''

''Akhirnya kau kutemukan juga Meito Sakine! Ayo kembali ke kelas!'' aku merasakan sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajuku. Aku menengok dan mendapati Luka Megurine dengan aura mengerikannya menarikku dengan paksa untuk ikut dengannya. Tanganku pun terlepas dari Miku. Luka menarikku pergi dengan wajah Miku yang tercengang.

Kesan awal yang aneh..

* * *

_that I was always there_  
_where you used to be all the time_

_for you who doesn't ever know_  
_that I'm beside you but I can't say a thing_

2 tahun sejak hari pertama aku bertemu dengan Miku Hatsune

Gadis itu kini berada dipelukanku, menangis sambil memegang ujung bajuku yang sudah basah karena tangisannya. Ibunya baru saja meninggal, meninggalkan ia bersama ayah dan kakaknya, Mikuo Hatsune. Aku berusaha menenangkan Miku, mengelus kepalanya lembut, memeluknya lebih erat.

''Meito, kalau kau memelukku lebih erat lagi nanti aku.. hiks.. tidak akan bisa bernapas..'' katanya terisak sambil tertawa. Aku merasakan hawa panas disekitar pipiku.

''Ma.. maafkan aku Miku..'' aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Aku merasakan Miku menggeleng di dadaku dan memelukku lebih erat lagi.

''Tidak apa Meito.. Tolong ijinkan aku untuk lebih lama lagi seperti ini..'' katanya lirih. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Miku menangis lebih kencang.

Tahukah kau Miku kalau hatiku sangat sakit melihat kau seperti ini?..

* * *

_The time you looked at me_  
_and smiled when that image comes up in my mind_  
_I was so happy.._  
_but that small smile wasn't for me.._

Terkadang aku merasa cemburu..

Ya cemburu, aneh bukan? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa Miku, aku hanyalah temannya. Namun setiap aku melihat Miku tersenyum kepada lelaki lain, hal itu membuat dadaku sesak. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk Miku sehingga tidak ada lelaki lain yang berani mendekatinya, namun siapa aku? Aku hanyalah temannya, dan ia hanya menganggapku seperti itu juga. Aku menghela napas dan melirik ke arah Miku, yang kini sedang bercakap-cakap dengan si kembar Kagamine. Sesekali aku melihat Miku tertawa dengan Len Kagamine, sementara saudara perempuannya Rin memeluk Miku. Aku berusaha mengabaikan tawa Miku dan kembali fokus ke arah buku di depanku.

Aku benci merasa cemburu..

* * *

''Meito, ada yang ingin ayah dan ibu bicarakan denganmu..'' kakakku, Meiko Sakine membuka kamarku, saat aku sedang mengeringkan kepalaku yang basah. Alisku mengkerut.

''Apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?'' Tanyaku. Meiko-nee hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu menutup pintuku kembali.

''Apa? Pertunangan?'' tanyaku kepada ayah dan ibu. Ayah mengangguk.

''Ya Meito, ayah dan ibu sudah merencanakannya sejak kau masih kecil. Tunanganmu itu Gumi, temanmu sejak kecil. Kau masih ingat, kan?''

Gumi Megpoid, gadis dengan rambut hijau eksentrik yang merupakan teman sekelasku sekaligus merupakan sahabat terbaik Miku. Apakah Gumi mengetahuinya juga?

''Apa Gumi mengetahuinya juga ayah?'' tanyaku perlahan. Ayahku mengangguk.

''Tentu saja! Ia malah sangat senang. Katanya ia sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil. Bukankah itu bagus?'' kata ayahku penuh semangat. Ibuku mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

''Tapi ayah, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukai..''

''Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Hal ini sudah ditentukan dan kau tidak bisa melawannya Meito Sakine! Lagipula perlahan, kau pasti akan bisa mencintai Gumi. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu.'' Kata ayah dan ibu. Dengan kesal aku beranjak dari tempat duduk, membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. Aku memendamkan kepalaku di dalam bantal, berusaha untuk menahan semua kekesalan yang ada di dadaku.

Kadang aku menyesali takdirku terlahir di keluarga ini..

* * *

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya pesta pertunangan itu pun dilaksanakan.

Aku dengan hati yang berat, memasangkan cincin pertunangan di jari manis Gumi, mengecup pelan keningnya. Seluruh orang bertepuk tangan. Aku melihat Miku yang sedang bertepuk tangan dan menangis sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia. Hatiku begitu sakit melihatnya. Miku berlari ke arah Gumi dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

''Gumi selamat! Aku harap kau bisa berbahagia dengan Meito!'' katanya sambil memeluk Gumi erat. Gumi tertawa malu.

''terima kasih Miku, kau memang sahabat terbaikku!'' kata Gumi sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Tahukah kau Miku? Kalau kau adalah orang yang kuharapkan untuk mengenakan cincin itu?

* * *

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Gumi.

Semua perasaanku kepada Miku, bahwa pertunangan ini adalah pertunangan yang dipaksakan..

Gumi terdiam. Ia menunduk sambil menatap cincin di jari manisnya.

''Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?''

''Aku menyukaimu Gumi! Dengar, kau adalah temanku sejak kecil, kau adalah gadis yang baik. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku.. Aku mencintai Miku..'' kataku sambil menunduk. Aku merasakan tangan Gumi menggenggam tanganku.

''Meito, lupakanlah Miku.. Aku tahu ini berat tapi aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan perasaanmu kepadanya. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku..'' katanya sambil terisak. Tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

''Terima kasih Gumi, terima kasih..''

* * *

Dan kini aku dengan agak tergesa-gesa memperhatikan jam tanganku. 'celaka aku telat 1 jam!' pikirku dalam hati. Hari ini Miku mengajakku bertemu untuk berbicara denganku. Entah apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, aku tidak tahu. Aku melihat langit yang agak mendung. Aku mempercepat jalanku, sambil terus melihat jam. Dan aku sampai di kafe tempat kami janjian. Di sana terduduklah Miku, sedang mengaduk minumannya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir 2 itu menjuntai hingga ke kursi tempat ia duduki. Miku yang begitu pun selalu terlihat cantik.. Memang aku masih mencintainya, namun itu dulu.. Kini aku sudah memiliki Gumi, yang kini sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatiku. Aku segera berjalan menuju mejanya.

''Maaf aku terlambat, Miku..'' kataku sambil mengatur napas. Miku menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arahku. Dalam bola matanya yang indah itu terpantul wajahku.

''Aah tidak apa Meito, kau pasti punya urusan dengan Gumi kan?'' katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku dengan sedikit gugup duduk di kursi dihadapan Miku sambil memesan makanan dan minuman. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan Miku. Sejak aku bertunangan dengan Gumi, sedikit demi sedikit kami mulai menjauh. Yah memang tidak seharusnya kami dekat seperti dulu, karena aku sudah memiliki tunangan dan Miku, tentunya menyukai lelaki lain..

''jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Miku?'' tanyaku sambil memakan cake beraroma sake favoritku. Kafe ini adalah satu-satunya kafe yang menyediakan kue ini. Aku sedikit senang saat ia mengajakku bertemu di sini, itu berarti dia masih mengingat kafe favoritku.

''itu.. aku.. Aku menyukaimu, Meito..''

Aku tercengang. Miku? Miku menyukaiku? Itu tidak mungkin!

''Miku, apa bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?''

''ya Meito.. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu.. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu..''

4 tahun yang lalu? Itu berarti saat aku juga menyukainya saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Jadi kami sudah memliki perasaan yang sama dengannya sejak dulu.

''Tapi aku tahu kau akan menolakku, sejak kau sudah memiliki.. Gumi…''

Kenapa baru sekarang hal ini terungkap? Kenapa?

''Miku.. Aku minta maaf..'' kataku lirih. Miku mengangguk pelan.

''Tidak apa-apa Meito, aku mengerti. Aku hanya.. ingin mengungkapkannya saja..'' katanya pelan. Aku terdiam.

''Aku akan melupakanmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir..'' lanjut Miku. ''Tolong, bahagiakan Gumi.. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku..'' Miku bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi.

''selamat tinggal, Meito..''

Aku menarik tangan Miku, tanpa berpikir aku segera memeluk gadis yang berada di depanku.

''maafkan aku, Miku..'' aku memeluk Miku erat, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang membendung dimataku. Miku memelukku juga dan tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas membasahi pakaianku. Miku segera melepaskan pelukannya.

''tidak apa Meito.. jadi ini selamat tinggal kan?'' katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menggeleng cepat.

''tidak Miku, ini bukan selamat tinggal. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan? Kita akan selalu jadi teman bukan?''Aku menggenggam tangan Miku erat, sedangkan Miku menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

''ya, teman..'' katanya pelan.. Ia mulai berjalan jauh, melambaikan tangannya sambil terus tersenyum. Rambutnya yang indah bergoyang di tiup angin. Miku membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan aku sendiri di sana.

Dan tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku.

* * *

Sekarang aku berdiri di bandara, menyaksikan tunanganku memeluk sahabatnya, Miku. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadaku, bukan karena Miku tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan pergi jauh. Namun karena aku tidak akan dapat melihat Miku lagi. Aku hanya terdiam hingga aku mendapati Miku berdiri di depanku.

''Gumi, berbahagialah dengan Meito. Kalau kau bahagia, aku di sana akan bahagia juga..'' Miku perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Gumi mengangguk perlahan.

''Terima kasih.. Miku..'' kata Gumi sambil terisak. Miku berjalan ke arahku sambil menyerahkan Gumi ke pelukanku.

''Bahagiakan Gumi, Meito. Kalau kau sampai membuat Gumi menangis, aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan dapat melihat matahari lagi!'' kata Miku dengan wajah yang serius. Gumi dan aku menatap Miku..

''Miku..'' kata Gumi, namun belum selesai Gumi berbicara Miku memotongnya.

''Jadi… sampai jumpa teman-teman! Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian semua!'' Miku melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Aku mendengar Len dan Rin terisak. Gumi memelukku sambil terus melambaikan tangannya ke arah Miku. Tanpa sadar, aku mengangkat tanganku dan melambaikan tanganku ke arah Miku.

Aku terus melihat ke arah pesawat yang membawa Miku dan keluarganya pergi. Begitu banyak kenangan yang aku miliki bersama Miku selama 4 tahun ini. Senang, sedih, semuanya. Aku terus melihat ke arah langit hingga aku rasakan tangan Gumi melingkar di tanganku.

''Meito, ayo kita pergi..'' kata Gumi kepada tunangannya itu. Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang dipaksakan. Aku menatap ke langit sejenak, lalu kembali melihat ke arah Gumi.

''Ya Gumi, ayo..''

_For you who doesn't even know that I'm beside you,_  
_For you who doesn't understand my heart.._

Fin~

* * *

nah, akhirnya selesai juga!

Bagi kalian yang kurang mengerti sebaiknya baca dulu ya cerita saya yang Story About Us, soalnya ada kaitannya ^^

review sangat diterima! kritik dan saran juga, tapi tolong, toloooong jgn blame pairingnya ; A; ataupun ngasih kritik yang kurang sopan. semua manusia punya perasaan kan?

pokoknya please review! ^_^

regards,

Chessie~


End file.
